1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for handling a transmitting process of a communication apparatus, and more particularly to a method for handling a transmitting process with reduced power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is an efficient modulation scheme for signal transmission over frequency-selective channels. In OFDM, a wide bandwidth is divided into multiple narrow-band subcarriers, which are arranged to be orthogonal with each other. The signals modulated on the subcarriers are transmitted in parallel.
One way to use OFDM to support multiple access for multiple subscribers is through time division multiple access (TDMA), in which each subscriber uses all the subcarriers within its assigned time slots. Orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) is another method for multiple access, using the basic format of OFDM but OFDMA supports multiple subscribers simultaneously use different subcarriers.
In recent years, OFDMA has been widely used in various communication networks, for example, a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) network, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network . . . etc. In order to reduce power consumption to save battery power of communication apparatuses in an OFDMA compatible network, a method for more efficiently handling a transmitting process is highly required.